The study is designed to investigate the impact of a rape law reform on the criminal justice system in the State of Michigan. Several counties within Michigan are targets for study. The impact of a reformed law on crime statistics as well as on the practices of prosecuting attorneys, judges and defense attorneys are investigated. The influence of women's rights organizations and assault crisis centers on the implementation of the reformed law also are examined. The results are expected to have utility for those concerned with legislative reform as a social change mechanism in the prevention and control of rape.